User talk:Month321123
My Name is Eclipse Sebastian Von Nova, I am the son of Xalandra Nova. This is my story.. My mother Xalandra Nova mated with a Lord Known as Emperor Knight. my brother Stephano was born, then myself and my baby sister Kahleen Tano (you may know her as LadyRain) We were all split apart during the Clone wars and we grew up in different areas of the Galaxy. Kahleen's memory was wiped clean and she had no recollection of her siblings or parents for that matter. I spoke with my mother on Mustafar and she overheard me discussing that fact of our blood relation. When she found out she was overwhelmed......But im getting ahead of myself let me start from the beginning of me.... My first name was Shada Bioformer a young padawan of David Jadeshock. I then, ran from the light into the dark side very quickly where I became a Inquisitor for Dark thorn under the mentoring of Darth Thunderous. We trained and trained, I told Dark thorn of my family and he saw it as a opportunity to kill her. I did not know of this, but without each others knowledge we had the same goal. I earned my new title as Darth Raymus, and gained control of Ryloth. Where I gained my own Twi'lek apprentice, Dark Talon. We then had a relationship and a strong bond. Her downfall came when I killed her to strike down my old mentor David Jadeshock, I failed.....I reported back and found out mutiny was being played through out Dark Thorns legion. He only began to trust me, which was his biggest mistake... I brought down Darth Thunderous and took a strike at Dark Thorn .......I won but then had every sith out to kill me. So I left the Dark side and became a Gray Jedi named Zett Adule, where I met a fellow Jedi Named Tigrem Merritt and Kahar Ahmet. We became fast friends and led a Jedi Legion, but I soon brought him to the dark side with me where we became Seperatist and Very rich ones at that..... ......Now im back on the right track I took Kahleen to see out older brother Stephano they instantly loathed each other, our Uncle Valcor Distructor tried to keep us together but all attempts failed, but I didn't every single one of my family memebers in line. As a Seperatist I bought Dathomir from the Night sisters in secret and gave it to Kahleen considering her past with them. Two decades went by before we saw each other, then Xalandra and Kahleen find me on Umbara and Mock me Kahleen finds me and aims to go against me I then seek more help, so I find Crow Shadowhawk, Ezio Ahmet, along with Tiger and myself and we make the Templar Order. We then gain more men currency and popularity I take back what is mine. I will admit Xalandra was smart lured me into her squad, made me General then told everyone to go against me. What she didn't know is that her second in command was really more close to me then her. Danholton Goldbreak, One of the most intellectual Generals in the galaxy, he told me everything, every mission they had I was there to ambush every meeting they had he fed me everything. Everything was going perfect. Until my Order began to fall apart. In order for the Head master of the Templars to be removed is through death. They were already discussing he would take over after I was gone. I loved the power too much, so I went to the Night sisters on Dathomir and they told mew they could help me, they turned me into what they named me as Vampire... I then took the name Vladimir......Vladimir Exo These changes made me feel more angry so I began to show no mercy to anyone The Templar member began to shush there rumors of who would replace me I turned into Xalandra Nova, a shadow of her former self. I Then found out that my family was already supernatural Xalandra a witch Me a Hybrid My father immortal like my brother Stephano and my sister a Vampire after what I did to her.... I then founded an Vampire Organization, a council you could say I let my sister lead that, then I made my mark on cwa. I Mad a squad known as Abstergo and we marched on CWA we made a footprint so deep that no one could stand in our way, that is until My mother and I went to war....... The story is about to end calm down, I need people to know who I was and what she was hiding. We fought for two months, then my Uncle died in the process, by my hand. My brother went to find my father and never came back. Me and my sister have yet to hear from him he is presumed dead in the Nova the Hutt files. I will find them, I will end them because my plan was never to take over the game like my mother or end Xalandra I wanted a new start and since our family is so corrupted I wanted to wipe that away so that's what ill do....At any means necessary. Im still waiting and watching I have not left, my friends I have not failed you my friend. As I lay in death as I did in life I will never fail the Templars I will always be able to strike down as I did before im coming to Swtor.....I have friends there waiting I will finish what I started because that is my destiny I will wipe the slate clean with the Nova family and then I will become......Nova Sincerely, N.S.N. Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Month321123 page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 18:13, February 16, 2016 (UTC)